


Snow White Skin

by VaryuPon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sort of a snow white au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryuPon/pseuds/VaryuPon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Cas look like something straight out of Brother's Grimm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Skin

Their lives weren’t a fairy tale. Well... _technically._

Point is, what makes a story a fairy tale is that goddamn happily ever after. The Gospel of Winchester wasn't written with a happy ending in mind.

So why?

Why did Cas look like something straight out of Brother's Grimm?

"Cas--"

With legs shot to submission by a .44 magnum, Dean dragged himself across asphalt clammy hands. 

"Cas--!"

All the grit and gravel tore away at his fingernails, scraping the heels of his palms. But he did everything each to get one inch closer to Cas’ body. 

Even at four feet away, he could see everything.

Lips red as the rose.

Colored from the blood smeared across them.

Hair black as ebony.

Darkened under this cold, starless sky.

Skin white as snow.

Ghostly illuminated by the flickering phosphorous lights.

Finally...finally Dean was close enough to touch him.

"H-hey...hey, man--"

Blood continued to trickle down the corner of Cas' mouth when Dean lifted his head.

"I know you, alright? You're a fighter Cas, I know you can--"

Closed eyes opened when Dean sat him up. 

Glassy, lifeless eyes. Just like tipping a porcelain doll.

Fine.

He'll play along. This is the part where the prince kisses the princess right? This is the part where they kiss, and then the princess wakes up. This is the beginning of that stupid happy ending. This is where they get to go off into that sunset happily every after. _Just play the role that destiny has given you._

So Dean does. He did.

Their lives weren't a fairy tale.

But they all started and ended the same: with someone he loves going far, far away.


End file.
